Love Game
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Sookie wants to add some excitement to her relationship with Eric, so she suggests a game of roleplay, using a certain vampire and Slayer as inspiration.


**This is what a conversation at two in the morning will get you. I blame my friend for giving me this idea, and of course I couldn't resist writing it. This doesn't take place in any specific book; we'll just say it takes place a little in the future when Eric and Sookie are in a happy relationship. Once again, I put my two favorite obsessions together. This is just for fun; hopefully no one would be offended by it.**

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Sookie rolled her eyes; apparently she would have to spell it out for him. "Roleplaying, it's something fun we can do to spice up the relationship a bit."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Do I not excite you enough, lover? I could change that right now," he said with a leer.

She smiled. "You excite me just fine. It just feels like there could be more, you know? And you can't deny that you're a huge fan, you watched the _Buffy_ DVDs for six hours straight the other night. I even caught you laughing a few times. Come on, Eric, humor me here. I'm bored," Sookie pleaded, throwing a pout in his direction, which she knew he couldn't resist.

"You drive a hard bargain. What exactly would I have to do?"

Sookie beamed up at him, moving over to her closet and taking something out of it, then making her way back to him. "All you have to do is wear this, and nothing else."

He took the long, leather duster from her, arching an eyebrow. "Thought about this much, have you?"

She shrugged. "Once or twice, Tara managed to find one for me that would fit you right. You are very hard to dress for, buddy."

Eric wasn't sure what to do. Normally, he was the one to buy her gifts, never the other way around. "I don't know how I feel about this."

Sookie rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. "Don't be such a baby, I didn't actually buy it. Tara is loaning it to me for tonight only, so we can't get it dirty. No worries, you won't be wearing it for long."

He grinned, suddenly much more intrigued. With quick reflexes, Eric removed his clothing; putting the duster on to find that it was a perfect fit for his large frame.

Sookie looked him up and down, licking her lips. "Just give me a second," she said, heading over to her bedroom to get ready, closing the door behind her.

Eric waited at least five minutes before he became very impatient. He was about to drag her out of there, when the door to her room swung open, and he nearly forgot the fact he didn't need to breathe. Sookie was dressed in a red halter top, tight leather pants that clung to her body perfectly, her blonde hair flowing down her face in waves, but it was what she held in her hand that made him incredibly hard.

Sookie noticed where his eyes landed, giving him a grin. "A stake would be too dangerous around you, so I figured a vibrator would do the trick. Come and get me, Big Bad," she stated huskily, crooking her finger in a come hither way.

That turned him on like nothing else, running over to her with vampire speed, and quickly depositing her on the bed. He got on top of her, trapping her arms above her head and snatching the vibrator away from her. "Do you surrender, Slayer?"

She felt her panties dampen at just that one word. "Never, I'd rather die first."

"That could be arranged, lover," he claimed, about to attack her neck, but didn't get the chance.

"Spike says love, not lover; I want you to do the accent."

He groaned, moving off of her body. "You are taking all the enjoyment out of this."

Sookie scowled at him. "Do the accent," she said firmly. "You'll get no sex out of me until you get this right. The whole point is to remain in character."

"You know, I'm starting to think this exercise is only about your obsession with Spike. I saw the poster."

She glanced away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think you can hide anything from me? We've been together for two years now, Sookie. Maybe I'm just not enough for you anymore; perhaps you would prefer a fictional character. I have nothing in common with him."

Sookie shook her head, throwing her arms around him. "That's not true. He's sweet, caring, and would do anything for the woman he loves. You do so much for me every day, and I still don't know what I did to deserve it. This has nothing to do with me wanting Spike; you're all the vampire I've ever needed. I was starting to think that I was boring you, so I wanted to do something to keep things interesting."

Eric captured her mouth with his. "You could never bore me, dear one. If you wish to continue this game, I'll go by your rules."

"Good, but if you don't want to be Spike, you could always be Angel. He doesn't do much for me, though."

Eric scoffed. "Not on your life, that one reminds me a bit too much of Bill Compton. Stop distracting me, I need to find my motivation." He cleared his throat, pushing her back down on the bed. "You're at my bloody mercy now, Slayer."

She couldn't help the sudden laughter that burst out of her. "Oh, God, that's the most horrible British accent ever."

"That's because I am Swedish, you're lucky to get that much out of me."

Sookie stopped laughing, nodding after a moment. "You're right, I'll be good now," she told him, spreading out on the bed.

He smiled at her affectionately. "Why do I put up with you?"

She smiled as well. "Love's bitch, baby."

"I knew there was a reason," Eric whispered, kissing her lips tenderly, and all thoughts of playing abruptly flew out the window.

Before she knew it, Sookie was laying completely naked before him, the duster soon joining her clothes on the floor.

He kissed every inch of her body, nudging two fingers inside of her folds, but Eric had a better idea. He turned the vibrator up on high, and without much of a protest from her, thrust the machine into her wet center.

Sookie cried out from the invasion, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Fuck, yes, that feels so good."

Eric continued to pump the vibrator in her body, until she came all over it, turning the machine off when she was good and sated. "Ready for more, love?"

She nodded, trying to get her breathing under control, and finding speech to be very difficult.

He shoved his tongue inside to get a better taste of her, which soon had her coming a second time. Eric smiled up at her in satisfaction. "You are good on a man's ego, I'll give you that." Before she could respond, he buried his shaft fully into her core, catching her scream with his mouth as he made his thrusts hard and fast. Ripping his lips away when she needed to breathe, and resting his head against her neck, kissing her pulse point. His fangs came forth, plunging into her smooth throat and drinking her delectable blood, but being careful not to take too much. He closed her wound with his tongue, smashing his bloody lips to hers.

Sookie held him tighter to her as she returned his kiss, digging her nails in his shoulders.

They rode out their orgasms together, neither sure who came first, but finding it so hard to care.

He rolled off her body as to not crush her, cuddling her to his side.

Sookie laid her head on his chest, trying to control her breathing. "We should so roleplay more often."

Eric chuckled. "If this is the outcome, you'll get no complaints from me."

Sookie spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "I think we should do _Twilight_ next time. You'd make a great Edward," she said, teasingly.

He sat up, giving her a look that could kill. Eric Northman was not one to turn down a challenge, but there were just some things he would never do. "Real vampires do not sparkle."

**The End**


End file.
